Can't Sleep
by winie pooh
Summary: its a short story before the epilogue..about ron and hermione.


CAN'T SLEEP

CAN'T SLEEP

The final battle was over. Everything is fine. No worries that death eaters would come to get the trio , especially Harry Potter. They could sleep without interruptions. But still, everyone is mourning for the death of the people they love. Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Sirius and even Mad-eye Moody.

It's a cold night and the Burrow is very silent. Mr. Mrs. Weasley stays in their room, sleeping, as well as George, Charlie and Percy. Harry and Ginny decided to spend some time with Teddy while Ron spends the night gazing at the moonlight. He can't sleep. Some of the events still linger in his mind. On the other hand, Hermione woke up in the middle of the night. She decided to go downstairs and breathe some fresh air.

Ron looked down and to his surprised, there's someone down there with bushy hair same with the woman he love. He then realized..

"Hermione?"

He immediately goes downstairs to be with her. When he's meter away from the woman of his dream, he called her again. This time in sweet and soft voice..

" Hermione?"

She faces him, confused. "Ron? What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I..i..im just .. Well I guess I should be the one to ask you?

"I just can't sleep, so I decided to go downstairs and … "she stopped and realized that she's the first one who asked. " So what are you doing here Mr. Ronald Billius Weasley?" she giggled after she asked him.

Ron comes closer. " I saw you so I went down." He smiled.

Hermione turned back to hide her face blushing. She doesn't know what to say. She just sat down with Ron beside her. Silence comes between the two of them.

"It's cold isn't it?" she asked to start the conversation.

"I can lend you my jacket" he began to take it off.

But before he could take it off totally she interrupted. "No. no. no... How about you? I'm fine. I can manage, wear it back."

Instead of convincing her, he followed what she says. She's frustrated when de didn't convince her. However, he comes up with another idea… better than giving his jacket.

He moved behind Hermione, letting her between in his thighs. He gets closer…and wrapped his arms around her…and his head placed above her shoulder.

"How's this, still cold?" he asked in gentle voice

She smiled… "No. It's warm, thanks."

"I love you, Mione"

She faces him moving her head and said…"I love you t…" but before she could finish the last two words which are too and Ron , her lips where shut by Ron's lips. She responds to it immediately.

For some minutes they stay this way, wishing it won't stop. When they released each other, Ron smiled and Hermione noticed it.

"Why you're smiling, what's so funny?

He giggled and said nothing. Ron actually doesn't know what to answer.

She won't stop until he answers her, she keeps on asking.

"You're smiling without any reason? Oh Ron it's an early sign of psychotic disorder…" she put her hands in her mouth as if she was shocked.

He is more shocked with what she says… 'Oh come on Hermione, its not any psychotic disorder…well actually I'm just happy that you're with me in my life." Finally he got the words to explain himself. His ears turned red. She giggled.

Then again, Ron kissed him. This time sweeter and more passionate and longer… After they let go of each other they decided to go back to the Burrow. They're holding each others hands.

They reached the door when Ron hold Hermione tighter to stopped her from walking …

"Hmmm. Hermione?" he uttered

"Yes?" Hermione turned to face Ron.

"I'm just wondering if you could stay with me in my room, er, since Harry and Ginny is not around…hmmm…you know, it's lonely being alone." With the sad expression he showed, no one could disregard his invitation.

"Sure" she nodded and they continue to go upstairs.

They went directly to Ron's bed… He folds his blanket so they could lie in the bed feeling the smooth texture of the sheet that covers the soft bed of him. They take off their shoes and lay down. Hermione laid her head in his chest that she could feel the warm breath of the man she's with. She also wrapped her arms around Ron so his to her.

'Thanks" he speaks a word before he could fall asleep…

"For what?" she slightly moved her head so she could see him.

"For all, for your love, for choosing me… too many to mention but most especially thanks for being my everything."

"You're welcome Ron, I love you."

"Goodnight, Hermione, I love you too." He muttered his last few words then he closed his eyes. He tightens his arms to her body.

They spend the rest of the night this way…peacefully…sweet…

A/N: its my first fanfic..sorry for the grammar…im not good at it.. I'd just write it for the sake of writing what's on my mind. Im sorry.. I accept comments good and bad. At least you read.


End file.
